Running Back
by velcroSUNSHINE
Summary: [AU] When Dick screws up his Biology exam, he's got to pay a rather embarassing price. Can he go through it without Kori finding out? DickKori some GarRae. Slight humor. Please Read!
1. Sweet Dreams

-( )-( )-( )-

_The wind blew the tall golden grass back and forth across the plain. The blue sky stretched as far as you could see._

_Dick gazed upon the peaceful landscape as a silhouette appeared in the distance. He focused his eyes on the figure._

_It was a girl. Her hair flowed behind her in the wind as she hugged her skinny, but tall frame._

_Dick called out to her, "Hey!"_

_She turned her head to look at him with a questioning look on her face._

"_Hey, come here. I promise I won't bite!" he said trying to bring her closer._

_She giggled and started to walk closer to him. She stepped gracefully through the long stalks of grass with her bare feet as her white, formfitting dress blew around her legs in the wind.  
_

_He could see her better now, but just enough to see her amazing jade green eyes. "Almost like…" he said to himself, "…Kori?" he said a bit louder._

_She took a few steps back; she looked like a deer caught in headlights. _

"_No wait! Kori!" he shouted desperately, but her backward pace continued, steadily becoming faster. "Come back!" _

_Her pacing soon turned to running as she took off in the opposite direction. _

"_KORI, COME BACK! I -"_

**_-_BEEEEEP!_-_**

"_**Good morning JUMP CITY!" **_

"DAH!"

-THUNK-

"OWW!"

Fifteen year old, Dick Grayson let out a painful groan as he rubbed the now red spot on his forehead. He had collided with his nightstand as he was awakened from his slumber by his alarm clock.

"_**The sun is high and the w-"**_

He turned off the radio and rolled out of bed. Yawning he dragged himself out of bed and to the bathroom door. "I hate Mondays…"

-

Ten minutes later the door opened, and steam poured out in to Dick's room. He stepped on to the carpet of his room with a towel wrapped securely around his waist. He shook his black locks, sending water everywhere. He grabbed his normal quarter sleeved red and white shirt (the sleeves are red and the rest is white), his dark blue jeans, black stud belt, and black low top converse. He put these on and gelled his hair in to their normal spikes. He than grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs.

-

Dick slid down the banister of the mansion him and his guardian Bruce Wayne, the biggest playboy in Gothom and Jump City, lived in. Bruce traveled back and forth from Gothom to Jump City weekly, for his company was in Gothom while Dick wished to remain in Jump City at their mansion. This week Bruce was in Gothom and would be till Sunday.

Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Dick didn't relies the family cat, Batty, was sleeping on the bottom of the banister. He slid right on top of the poor cat. Batty's cries of pain were the only thing to wake him from his thoughts.

"RRrrOEWW!"

"ACK!"

Dick lost his balance and fell off the banister and onto the stairs. He slid down the stairs on his back and landed at the bottom headfirst with his legs over his head.

"Owwwww……."

"My, my aren't we graceful this morning, Master Richard?"

Dick opened his eyes to see the butler, Alfred, standing above him. He had a solemn face on, but his voice dripped with amusement.

"Good mornin' to you too, Alfred," Dick smirked.

Alfred simply walked away shaking him head.

-

Dick walked out the door. He let his thoughts wonder as he walked to school.

"_Why did she run away so fast? I mean I know I startled her, but come on she's my best friend………or is she more? ...nah…"_

"Hey, Dick!"

"Ack- uh, hey Gar."

He looked down a bit to see his good friend, Garfield Logan, beside him with a stupid grin on his face. "Someone's a bit jumpy."

"Heh…I don't know what's wrong with me…"

"Maybe it's sleep depravation."

Dick gave him a questioning look. "Why would you think that?"

Gar sweatdroped. "Umm…I donno know…"

Garfield Logan was, in a few words, a pranks/jokester. He loved to get a good laugh from anyone, or just for himself. But, there were times when his pranks either went too far or back fired. Like the time he unscrewed all the screws holding their other friend, Victor's car, but only two of them fell. Not only that but when Vic found out it was Gar,he put green dye in Gar's shampoo and body wash. Gar was green for two weeks! Even today his blonde spikes still have green tips. Gar is also an amazing soccer player, and is known to become an animal out on the field. For this he has been nicknamed, Beast Boy.

They walked up to the school and into the first hallway were they said their goodbyes. From there Dick continued to his locker.

"Hello, Friend Dick!" came a jovial cry behind him.

He turned to meet the same green eyes that haunted his dreams. And there in front of him was Kori Anders….

-( )-( )-( )-

Well, tell me what ya think! Constructive criticism is welcome, and flames will be used to light my vanilla candles. Please review!

Oops! Almost forgot! I don't own Teen titans!


	2. Cat Fight

Chapter 2- Cat fight

-( )-( )-( )-

Kori Anders…

Cheerleader….

Moved here three years ago from Australia….and, quite possibly the hottest girl in school…

But, best of all, she's Dick's best friend.

Her fiery red hair and jade eyes made every guy in Jump City High weak in the knees. Even Dick had fallen for her, but of course he'd never admit it. But besides her good looks; her personality could drive you wild, in good ways and bad. She could be the sweetest and most innocent person you'll ever know, but if made angry….lets just say….don't make her angry.

"Friend Dick, are you 'zoning out'?" Her voice brought him back to reality. She still hadn't quite picked up on _all_ the American slang yet.

"Huh!"

Kori cocked her side. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, sure," Dick smiled to reassure her.

She smiled back unsurely and went back to stuffing books in her backpack.

_Green eyes_

_Small frame_

_Swaying grass…_

"Jeez…" Dick sighed and fumbled with his combination lock. He opened the locker door halfway only to be shut by a hand that came out of seemingly no where.

Dick looked at the pink French manicured nails and knew it could only be one person. "Kitten…" He thought bitterly. He looked over his shoulder to see the blonde haired, blue eyed devil herself.

She smiled a mischievous grin and leaned closer to him. His eyes widened as his back was now pressed against the locker. Kori's eyes also widened but they soon narrowed and a frown spread across her prettyface.

"Hey, Dick!" Kitten screeched.

"Umm…." His voice quivered.

"May we _help _you?" Kori said, clearly annoyed.

Kitten glared at her. She looked back at Dick and smiled 'sweetly'. He rolled his eyes; he was growing tired of her presence.

"So, Dick, the homecoming dance is this Friday! I've been nominated for Homecoming Queen! How'd ya like to be my king?" she purred in the most innocent voice she could muster.

Dick sighed, "No,"

Kitten's confidence wilted like a dying flower, "But-"

"No."

"I'm the best looking girl in the whole school!"

"_Pu-leez!_ By saying that you're making the whole school look bad!" He snapped at her.

Kori snorted back a giggle.

Kitten gasped, "How dare you!" she brought a hand up to slap him- only to be grabbed by Kori. Kitten' eyes widened.

All the amusement that was once on her face was now gone asKori glared at Kitten, "I do _not_ think so."

Kitten growled and ripped her hand free from Kori's grasp. She stomped off, mumbling curses as she went. Dick tried not to laugh at the look on Kori's face as she turned back to her locker.

Kitten and Kori had been rivals ever since middle school, in the 8th grade, when Kori won the "Most likely to be a Heartbreaker" award over Kitten. Ever since they've pretty much hated each other. But now Kitten was after something she knew Kori would never let her have: Dick.

Dick sighed. Sometimes he hated being the center of their argument, but it did offer a few laughs every now and then.

"Yo, Dick! Hello!"

A big hand waved in fount of his face. He looked over to his good friend, Victor Stone.

Vic is a tall and well built African American teen, and also the star quarter back for the Jump City Rebels football team. But, even though he is a major jock, he's very skilled with computers and is a sci-fi junky. Not only all this but his car isknown far and wide as the best car ever built. You don't mess with his "baby". Also Vic is one of the only guys in the school that can pull off a shaved head.

He smiled and said, "Zoned on Kori again?" By this time she had already left for her first period.

Dick frowned, "No...I mean…well, sort of," he sighed in defeat and went back to his locker.

Vic smirked, "What happened this time?"

"Kitten and Kori had another showdown."

"Really! Dang, I missed it! What was it 'bout?"

"Kitten asked me to be her escort to the homecoming dance."

"Ha ha! You, said no, right?"

"Of course. But, I "offended" her and she was about to slap me-"

Vic's smirk grew wider, "Let me guess, Kori saved the day?"

"In this case, yes."

"Ooo! What did you say to P.O. Kitten!"

Dick laughed and was about to reply when the warning bell rang.

**_RrrAAANG!_**

"Whoops! Gotta go! See ya, man!" Vic said turning to run to class.

"Alright, see ya!"

Dick turned and walked into his first period class: Biology.

-( )-( )-( )-

So what did ya guys think? Sorry if it was kinda crappy sweatdrop ..tehe…it will get a lot better trust me! Now to respond to reviews!

**Neilie: **blushes jeez…..it can't be that good! Thank you! I'll make sure to e-mail you if I do need ideas!

**Race Bannon:** Hey, man! What's up! Thanks, Alfred is the coolest butler ever other than the butler from Fresh Prince…..we've already had this conversation haven't we? Ah well, hope ya liked it!

**Tprinces: **Thanks! I wasn't really sure if there was enough humor in it to categorize it as humor. Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**emstar**: Well, it doesn't seem original right now because we really haven't gotten far enough into the story to see the twist. But, I see what you mean. Hope you enjoyed this chapter more.

**AnnMari123: **Thanks! I'm trying to work on the whole length thing. So, I'll see what I can do!

**srodgfrgf: **YAY! I hope it will be, too! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

**xx.Annie Potter.xox: **shweet! I have an obsesser! I've read a few of your fic's, and I likey!

**12345: **Really? I thought I did a bad job of my descriptions! Thank you!

**Crimson Requiem:** Thank you! The good think about high school fics is that there's so many to choose from. Thanks for adding me! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Wow…..this is a lot more reviews then I thought I would get……..YAY! But, the sad part is that I got like 97 hits for this last chapter and only 9 reviewed out of that….but, I'm not complaining! I like my reviews! Almost as much as I like people that review…much love

RobinRox13 signing off


	3. Biology and Demotic looking Cats

GAH! I'm sorry I haven't updated all week! School has kinda distracted me. This past week was homecoming, and I went to the dance on Friday, so I got home at like 11:30 and I doubt my parents would like me typing whilethe noiseechoes all though the house. But, anyway here's the next chapter!

Chapter 3: **Biology and Demotic Looking Cats**

-( )-( )-( )-

Dick walked into his first period class: Biology. He sat down at his lab table next to his partner, Raven.

Raven was certainly unlike any girl Dick had known before. She tended to scare a few people from time to time with her gothic ways, but she's really nice when you got to know her. She is also probably the smartest person in the whole sophomore class. To top it off, she was quite pretty with her natural violet shoulder length hair and equally violet eyes. She and Kori had become best friends rather quickly after Kori had moved here, despite their major personality differences.

"Hey, Raven!" said Dick.

She looked up from her latest horror novel, "Hello."

"Whatcha' reading?"

"A book…."

"Ha ha…..you're hilarious,"

"I know," she replied, not even glancing at him, and turned the page to her book.

He rolled his eyes, "Glad you're in a good mood."

At that the Biology teacher, Ms. Mayeye, came in the room. "Hello, my dearies!"

A large groan was her answer.

She pouted, "Aww come now! That's no way to greet Ms. Mayeye!"

Silence.

Ms. Mayeye sighed, but replaced the pout with a cheerful smile.

Ms. Mayeye was every teenager's nightmare mother. She was extremely protective of her students as if they were her own children, except she treated them in a creepily cheerful manner. But, she is very strict with her punishments. You must use proper manners, or she considers it a deadly sin. Because of this the students call her Mother May-I, behind her back.

She turned to the class and said, "I hope all my little darlings studied for their _examy wamy_!"

Dick's head shot up. "What?"

Ms. Mayeye looked at him and gasped, "Oh my! Did _Dicky-Wicky_ forget about our big exam?"

"Uhhh…."

"I guess you'll just have to _trwy_ your best!"

Ms. Mayeye's exams are knows to be extremely unbearable, even if you do study.

Dick groaned, "I'm screwed."

-

"Pencils down, dearies!" Ms. Mayeye practically squealed to her class.

Dick cringed at her shriek and did as he was told. He turned his paper into the metal basket on his way out the door with Raven following behind him.

"Man, I really messed this one up. What if this exam gets me kicked off the football team!"

"Don't worry about it. You did your best." Raven said trying to comfort him.

"That's easy for you to say. You're the smartest one in the class!"

"But, you're second."

Dick paused trying to come up with a smart comeback. "…..So…" Oh yeah, that was smart.

A vein throbbed on Raven's head. "You're missing the point."

"Ugh, just forget it."

-

Gar sat down next to a fuming Kori at the beginning of their first period, which was Chemistry. He raised an eyebrow at Kori as he peered over her shoulder.

She was glaring at a quite repulsive looking cat she was drawing. Its yellow fur was clumped together, and every limbthe cathad was deformed in some manner. As she finished the drawing an evil grin came upon her face. She then proceeded to rip the cat into billions of tiny pieces.

Gar nervously glanced at the paper now scattered all over their lab table. "Umm….Kor, is something bothering you?"

Kori slowly turned his head towards him, about to bite his head off.

Gar shrunk behind his books. "Wanna chip!" He said holding a bag of chips he had in his hands.

She looked at his pathetic attempt to save himself, and sighed. "Yes, Garfield... I'm frusterated with _Kitten_," pure hate came across her voice as she said Kitten's name.

"Ohh,"

"She infuriates me! She is practically drooling over Dick." she exclaimed with a sigh. She lowered her head in her hands and moaned.

"Aww, Kori!" Gar said as he came out of hiding, "Dick would never pick Kitten over you!"

She looked up, "I would hope not, he is my best friend."

"And more," Gar mumbled.

"What was that friend?"

"Uh….want more!" he said practically shoving the bag of chips in her nose.

She backed away as the cheese sent filled her nose, "Umm, ok," she said eyeing him suspiciously, but stopped when she say the stupid grin on his face.

"Hehe!"

-( )-( )-( )-

**AnnMari123: **YAY! Someone noticed my efforts to make my chapters longer! And you make a very good point about the hits! Thanks!

**Nightstar 13: **Thank you!

**Xox.Annie Potter.xox:** Have you noticed no one ever makes Star save Robin's sorry butt?But anyway,I made Kori the "Most likely to be a Heartbreaker" because it was probably something Kitten would get jealous about. That's what I think, at least.

**itxprincessxlala: **Thank you! I shall try my best!

**TwinX stellasolaria: **Thanks!

**locket101: **Thanks so much!

**Crimson Requiem: **Yes, Kitten is very much fun to torture xD

**rock'n'rollbitch: **Thank you! I think you'll be surprised at what happens. I thought I fixed all the mistakes, but apparently not. Thanks for telling me.

**Race Bannon: **Glad you like it! Yes you should get a book to write in, it helps out a lot, trust me. sigh I do not know what I'm gonna do about dream dude. I seriously do not know why he would want to go out with me even if Senna(sp) did try to hook us up. But, anyways….see ya tomorrow!

A/N: I think this chapter actually had just a little bit of humor! YAY! I think next chapter we will get to find out embarrassment that is in store for Dick! Shweeet. Well, I got to go study for a Science "midterm". Much love.

RobinRox13


	4. Interesting Situation

**Chapter 4: Interesting Situation**

-( )-( )-( )-

Dick walked into first period the next day without a care in the world. A night of _Dance Dance Revolution _with Gar and Vic usually did that to him.

He sat down next to Raven who was writing in a small black book. "Hey, Rae!"

She looked at him surprised." Well, I'm glad you're in a good mood."

"Yep!"

"You for got about the exam didn't you?

"……."

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better,"

"……", Dick's head hit the table and let out a loud groan.

Raven's eyes widened, "That didn't last long."

"I forgot all about it," came his muffled reply.

"Good M_ooooooooo_rning, children!" shrieked the ever cheerful Ms. Mayeye, "I have your examy _wamy_ grades! As I call your name please come and get it!"

She called name after name until she finally reached his, "Dickey!"

He walked up and grabbed his paper and walked quickly back to his desk. His eyes trailed the page to the bottom were his grade was marked clearly in red ink: 69/F.

His thoughts ran wild, "Crud…..the coach is gonna kill me! Maybe he'll just give me extra laps, and not miss the big homecoming game!"

On Friday, the biggest game of the year for the Jump City Rebels was to take place. They were to play their rivals the Steal City Tigers. Dick was the best running back on the team, even though he was just a sophomore. It was vital that he be there. But, the coach wouldn't tolerate anything lower than a C-, and expected way too much out of Dick.

And his grade didn't exactly fit in the grade range.

"Ughhh….."

-

Class soon ended, and Dick tried to make a break for the door before Ms. Mayeye could catch him. Unfortunately he didn't make it.

"Where do you think your going, Mr. Grayson?"

Uh oh, now he did it. She never called any of her students' mister or misses, much less by their last names.

"….Uh-"

"You know the big game against those nasty Tigers is in three days!"

"Yes, ma'm,"

"Well, the coach and I are going to have to come up with a punishment!"

"What! But, this is just the first time-"

"I know that, silly! But we must make sure that this never happens again to our star running back!"

"B-but-"

Mother Mayeye shut him up by pressing a finger to his lips. "Now, now! Let's not argue with Ms. Mayeye!" she scribbled something on a piece of paper and turned back to him, "Here is your late pass, sweetie! We shall discuss this later today!"

She then practically pushed him out the door.

He rolled his eyes as he walked to his second period, "_Great_."

-

Lunch

Kori walked into the cafeteria holding her tray of food, and walked to her usual table where Gar and Vic already sat.

"No way are you shoving that deep-fried grease bomb down my throat!" cried Gar as a hamburger was inched closer to his face.

"But, it's so good!" came the sing- song voice of Vic.

Kori just smirked as she proceeded to watch the ragging battle between the two.

"Oh yeah! Well, then try some of my tasty tofu!"

The grin on Vic' s face suddenly became a look of disgust, "Ewww…..keep the processed beans away from me!"

"Then keep the obesity inducer away from ME!"

Vic mumbled something under his breath about stupid vegetarians and took a small bite out of his burger.

"Hehehehehe!" Kori giggled while the other two fumed in their seats.

It was then that Raven decided to take a seat next to Kori, "Do I even want to know what's going on?"

"Hello, Friend Raven! I was just laughing at Gar and Vic while they battled over the meat and the processed soy bean-"

"TOFU!" Gar corrected.

"……..of course" Kori said surprised at his outburst.

"Ahh, "Raven replied, "Should have seen that coming."

"Hey guys!" Dick said as sat on the other side of Kori.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Hmmm."

"Hello!"

"Your guys are never going to believe the crap Ms. Mayeye is putting me through."

"Try us," Raven dully replied.

"She and Coach Wilson are going to come up with a punishment for me for getting an 'F' on my Biology exam."

"How did you manage to get an 'F' on a _Biology_ exam!" said Gar smartly.

"Easy for you to say, _Beast Boy!_" replied Dick just as smart.

"Man, that's gonna be rough. Coach Wilson likes to embarrass the heck out of people." Said Vic with sympathy in his voice.

"Agreed, you are in the 'sticky situation'" said Kori with sadness for her friend.

"That's just stupid! Why are they punishing you!" Gar exclaimed.

"I don't know! I think they were just waiting for me to screw up so they could rub it in my face. I hate that coach," Dick growled.

"Aww, do not fret, Friend. I'm sure it will not be that bad." said Kori as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

_Green eyes._

_Small frame._

Dick smiled at her and remembered his dream.

-

Dick stepped into the locker room a few hours before football practice with a scowl on his face.

An eerie silence filled the cold air of the empty room. Dick walked toward Coach Wilson's office severely dreading what was to happen to him. He knocked on the door.

"Yes," came the creepy clam voice of Slade Wilson.

Dick walked in the room and stood awkwardly in front of the well-built, white haired man. Slade looked up at the teen with his one eye that was not covered up with a patch. "Ah, Dick, I see you have decided to grace me with your presence,"

"You wanted to see me, sir?" He said keeping his temper under control.

Slade leaned forward and rested his elbows on his desk. "You know why I needed to see you."

"So, what's my punishment?" Dick said cutting to the chase.

"Well, I believe I have come up with the perfect and _covenant_ punishment," he leaned back in his chair, "As you know, our mascot has broken his leg in a freak bleacher accident. So, it seems we have no mascot for the game on Friday. That's were you come in. You will be filling in as the mascot until the fourth quarter when you shall return to lead to victory. That is if you don't screw up as mascot."

"……" Dick's eyes were wide as he absorbed the information given to him.

Slade smirked. He loved his job.

"B-b-but, the mascot! Isn't that a little…..extreme!" Dick managed to stutter out.

"Would you like a worse punishment?"

"No…."

"Then you will need to have the 'Rebel' costume on and you will need to be out on the track an hour before the game, at lest. You may go back to your class now."

Dick, still in shock, more or less fell out the door and into the dark locker room.

Slade smiled to himself, "This will be _very_ interesting."

-( )-( )-( )-

HAHA! Bet yea didn't see that comin'! Sorry I haven't posted in so long. I've been a little busy. And this stupid little mongoose won't get out of my head. (don't ask….it's kind of an inside joke) Well I guess I answer my reviews.

**darkangelchic: **Aww…thanks! I wonder why people don't put Kori saving Dick more often….

**Crimson Requiem:** I thought it would be cool to put Mrs. Mayeye in it. Mostly because no one that I know has done it. So, I'm the first……COOL!

**Nightstar 13:** Thank you! I think this chapter is the second longest…but I could be wrong….I'm pretty sure the eighth chapter is the longest. I don't remember. But I'm working on it! -

**falyn anjel: **Thanks!

**AnnMari123: **Thank you! The plot has once again thickened…haha!

**Love Angel Monkey: **Aww, Thanks! hugs you back

**itxprincessxlala: OO dang…..**my science book is only about 500 pages! But, I'm Physical Science honors so….it's a little different I suppose.;

**Neko Saphira: **THANK YOU!

**lil'grass-stain07: **Hey, don't worry about it. I do that ALL the time! Thanks for the review!

**Race Bannon: **tehe! That does seem like Erica! You do know your reviews cut off in the middle, right? Well, just letting you know. John dragged me to the mongoose's house today, but I was saved by band practice….wow, that doesn't really make much sense does it? Ah, well…much love

**RedXStarRob: **hehe! Thank you!

Well, I guess I should go. I shall try to post the next chapter sooner this time! See you guys then!

-RobinRox13-


	5. A Plan Forms

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, and I don't own "The Rebel" my school does.

Yes, I got this idea from watching a football game. Tehe , I find inspiration in the weirdest places! Anyway, just to warn you this chapter is going to be really short, that's why I'm putting it up so soon. So here yea go!

**Chapter 5: A Plan Forms**

-( )-( )-( )-

That night Dick was sitting on his bed talking to Gar and Vic on the phone. They were both silent as he explained his mascot situation.

"….and that's pretty much it." Dick said as he finished his story.

"……."

"…….."

"You guys can like…..move now."

Vic and Gar exploded with laughter.

"Heheheheheheheehehe!"

"Hahahahahaha!"

A vein throbbed on Dick's head as he shouted, "IT'S NOT THAT FUNNY!"

"HAHA-cough- No, it's not funny at all…" Vic said trying in vain to hide his giggles.

"Hehehehehe! Dude, you have to dress up like our Cornel Sanders wannabe!" Gar said completely missing Dick's distress.

The vein on his head throbbed harder, "Yes, I do ok! I can't believe the coach did this to me! He must have been waiting for me to mess up so he can come up with the most embarrassing thing he could think of."

"Man, Slade has come up with some crazy stuff before, but this is freakin' hilarious!" Gar exclaimed.

"How yea gonna tell your _girlfriend_? You know she's going to be out on the track, too," Vic said mockingly.

"One: Kori is _not_ my girlfriend. Two: she can't find out about this."

"How can she _not_ find out? She'll basically be standing right beside you, and she will also be suspicious when she doesn't see you on the field!" said Gar.

"I'll have the oversized head over mine, so she won't be able to see 'me', and I doubt she'll even pay attention to the game." Dick replied.

"How are we gonna keep her from knowing that you didn't come out with the rest of the team?" Vic questioned.

Dick smirked, "That's where you two come in."

"?"

"?"

-

Kori walked through the hallways the next morning, thinking about her question for Dick. She thought to her self as she ignored the wanting gazes of several guys, "Maybe it is foolish of me to think he would even consider being my date for homecoming. But…I suppose I should at least try…"

She stopped at her locker and stared at its contents. It was filled with pictures of all of her friends. As she glanced at the one of Dick a small smile came to his face.

"I hope he says yes…" she said aloud to herself.

"Hope who says yes?" said Raven as she stood behind her.

"Eep! Uh….No one, Friend Raven! It is nothing of great concern! "Kori replied in an odd tone.

"Uh huh….so, you gonna tell me since it's 'nothing of great concern'?" Raven said showing signs of amusement.

Kori sighed in frustration. "Ok, you win. I'm going to ask Dick to be my date for homecoming."

Raven smirked, "I knew one of you would crack eventually."

"?"

It was Raven's turn to sigh as she replied, "Just don't even ask….."

-( )-( )-( )-

AHA! Can the plot get any thicker! Well, I suppose it can, but whatever. So yeah sorry this was so short, and I think the next one is going to be about this length.

OOH! I just got the Teen Titans Go! # 24 and it is so good! This is one of the best ones! I highly recommend it!

**Crimson Requiem**: Yes, I'm so mean! Well, I have two other stories…so…maybe you saw me then? I donno, but thanks for the review!

**Nightstar 13**: haha! Yay! DDR IS THE MOST AWSOME GAME EVER! We were going to start a DDR club at my school, but someone beat us to it sigh. Oh well, I guess I'll just join there's. Thanks for the review!

**AnnMari123: **Hehe…I'm so loving this! I love this little twist that no one saw coming! Thanks for the review.

**itxprincessxlala: **Our football team is pretty good; we're in the finals right now. But last year we were like 2nd in the state (Tennessee). So eh. Thanks for the review!

**RedXStarRob: **Yes, but I still find it oddly amusing! Thanks!

**darkangelchic: **haha, thanks! I get hyper a lot! But, right now I'm kind of in a weird mood. Thanks for the review!

**Race Bannon: **haha, you shy…..that's a good one. He wasn't at the fire….HA! Well, I think he's going to play German spotlight with us….John is going to embarrass me in any way possible I bet. It didn't cut off this time yay! Well, I better go try to get this freakin mongoose out of my head…..sigh much love

Well, I guess that is all….I need more reviews….but, whatever! Much love!

-RobinRox13-


	6. King?

**Chapter 6: King?**

**-( )-( )-( )-**

-_The same morning_-

Dick walked to his second period class, still trying to form his plan for homecoming night. "Ok, so I'll pick up the costume, run to the locker room, run outside to the cheerleaders, avoid any questions, do all the little jumps and crap, and go to the dance……..sounds like fun…"

"What sounds fun, Friend Dick?"

"Huh!" he looked down a bit see Kori walking beside him with concern on her face. "I-I was just thinking about….how-much fun the dance is going to be?" he said unsurely.

"Oh indeed!" she exclaimed, "It shall be so much fun." she lowered her head to look at her shoes.

Dick raised an eyebrow. That was a quick emotion change. "What's wrong?" he asked the suddenly distressed girl.

She looked back up at him with something mysterious in her eye that Dick couldn't quite put a name to, "Well, I have yet to find a date for homecoming, a-and I was wondering i-f …..you would be my date?"

If Dick's eyes were any wider they would have fallen out of his head. This was _not_ what he was expecting. A small smile played with his lips.

But, Kori didn't see this and kept her gaze anywhere but at his eyes. She knew for sure that he would say no.

He saw this and lifted her chin up to look at him. Her eyes held confusion, which made his grin even wider. By this time they had stopped in the middle of the hall, but everyone just made their way around them which gave Kori and Dick their own little circle.

He made should she wasn't going to look away from himand said, "Of course,"

Her eyes exploded with excitement and she practically tackled him in a hug, "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, Dick! You don't know how much this means to me!" she exclaimed while she buried her head in his shoulder.

He blushed as the scent of her fire red hair filled his nose. He gently hugged her back. 'Maybe this whole mascot thing isn't so bad after all. Now at least I have something to look forward to.' He thought.

-

While the two hugged in the middle of the hall, they were unaware of a pair of blue eyes that watched them with jealousy. She hissed at the blush that was apparent on both of their faces. Kitten was _not_ happy. But, an evil smirk suddenly appeared on her face.

"Dick will be mine Kori, and there's nothing _you_ can do about it…"

**-( )-( )-( )-**

Wow, sorry this is another short chapter. I've been caught up once again with school and other crap. I'm sorry to say that the next chapter is just a little longer than this one, but chapter 8 is **really** long so I will make it up to you guys!

**darkangelchic: **hehe! That will be one interesting chapter! Thanks for the review!

**rockgoddess87: **YAY! Alrighty, I shall try!

**RedXStarRob:** Oh you shall find out soon! **XD**

**B.B.- **What happened to Race Bannon? Ah, well. Pfft, mongoose would never say that and you know it. I'll be lucky if he says hi to me. I was actually blushing while I was reading your review….ugh! After you and John laugh I kick you guys in the shins so hard you can't walk for two weeks….yep, that does sound like fun! Anyways, see ya later, buddy! Much love

**bunnyraven: **Thanks! Yea, you'd think he'd be a little bit smarter, but whatever works.

**Crimson Requiem: **Hehe! Thank you! I shall try!

**itxprincessxlala: **It can be pretty, sometimes. I'm sorry it was short, but it works up to the big chapter coming up! Wow..**OO **Congrats! Aww…yes, last games are always very sad! Anyways, thanks for the review! Much love!

**Ally: **Hey! Thanks! See ya later!

**Nightstar 13: **Yea, but it's all good. For your questions: 1) & 2) You will find out maybe in the next chapter 3) Well, I guess you already know! Much love, buddy!

**falyn anjel: **Thanks! Hehe, I'll see what I can do!

Well, I guess that's all for today….much love!

**-RobinRox13-**


	7. One More Day

**Chapter 7: One More Day…**

-( )-( )-( )-

"So, he said 'yes'?" Raven asked with a rare smile.

"Ummhmm!" Kori shook her head madly with a grin.

"I knew he would."

Kori rolled her eyes. She and Raven were sitting together during their Spanish II class.

"I just hope he doesn't get hurt during the game," Kori said, worry now filling her green eyes.

"Oh don't worry, he won't" Raven said without taking her eyes off her homework, but a small smile still spread across her lips.

Kori raised an eyebrow, "Why are you being so optimistic today?"

"What, afraid I'm going to take your job?"

Kori frowned, "No, it's just unlike you."

"Heh, don't get used to it."

Kori sighed, "Yes, I feared such would happen,"

Raven let one last smile linger before she and Kori packed their stuff and walked into the crowded hallway.

-

"AHHHHH-_mff_!"

"Would you _shut up?_!" Dick hissed as his hand covered Gar's mouth.

"Man, I can't believe she did it!" Vic stared wide eyed.

Dick had just told them that Kori had asked him to the homecoming dance. He finally released Gar's mouth.

"Dude! The world must be coming to an end! One of them finally did it!" Gar shouted with his hands gripping his blonde and green spikes.

Dick rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smirk at his friend's amazement. "Just how long have you been waiting for this to happen?"

Gar jumped in Dick's face, "Oh, um, probably the day you both met. Which was, what, two, three, maybe _four years ago_!"

Dick's eyes widened. Had it really been that obvious that he had loved her for so long? Apparently so.

"Oh, don't give us that look. You know it as well as we do that you've always been madly in love with her." Vic said leaning against the wall.

"….Yeah…….so….."

Vic and Gar smirked.

"So, how ya gonna add your date to the to-do list for homecoming night?" Gar asked.

"Well, guess we'll just have to be extra careful not to slip up," Dick shrugged sheepishly.

"Sweet," Gar said as he started to hum the _Mission Impossible_ theme song.

"Heh heh," Vic laughed as he watched Gar sneak around the halls and weave through random kids as they gave him weird looks. "You don't look too scared for someone who could lose their social status in one wrong embarrassing move, not to mention being embarrassed in front of the girl he loves."

Dick frowned, "Well, when you say it like that-"

-he was interrupted by a couple of screams and a gasp.

"EEK!"

"ACK!"

**gasp**

Vic and Dick looked down to see Kori, Gar, and Raven in a big pile on the floor. Kori was lying on the bottom on her stomach with a red faced Gar on her back with an equally red faced Raven sitting on his lap.

She quickly moved away from him brushed the dirt off her shirt. She then offered a hand to Gar who gladly took it. He scratched the back of his neck still pink as he stuttered, "S-sorry 'bout that, Rae."

She just glared at him and muttered, "Whatever," still red in the face.

Meanwhile, Kori still layed in the floor with swirly eyes. She blinked and noticed a hand reaching for her to grab. She slid her small hand into the larger hand; it was a perfect fit. She looked up to meet the ice blue eyes of Dick. He smiled, "Hello, there."

"Hi. Thank you," she blushed still hypnotized by her eyes.

"Anytime…"

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours…..until the bell rang.

"Crap! I gotta go! Bye, guys!" Dick said as he let go of Kori's hand and ran down the hall.

Kori sighed happily as she walked away in the opposite direction. "Friday will be amazing…" she thought contently.

-( )-( )-( )-

Hooray! I'm trying to get this posted before I leave town for Thanksgiving. Have you guys tried out this nifty new message system? It's quite interesting. Thank you to linkinparkh2over for warning me about the review reply rule, hope you got my message! I'll try to have Chapter 8 up as soon as possible. It's still under construction...

Well, I better be off. I'm about to take a two hour trip.

HAPPY EARLIY TURKEY DAY!

-RobinRox13-


	8. Dirty Little Secrets

Allo, all! This is probably my favorite chapter! It's a song chapter to "Dirty Little Secrets" by All- American Rejects. I think this song fit the situation pretty well.

btw- Kori is a flyer in the cheer squad. It will come in handy if you know this. If you don't know what a flyer is, it is a girl that gets thrown up into the air and sometimes holds up like signs or stuff. Does that make any sense? o.O

-_song lyrics_-

**Chapter 8: Dirty Little Secrets**

-( )-( )-( )-

-

-

**-**_Let me know that I've done wrong _

_When I've known this all along_**-**

Dick looked up in the large glass case that held the famous Rebel costume. It included a solid white tux with a "Jump City Rebels" shirt underneath, a cane, an oversized head with a white beard, and an oversized cowboy hat. He slipped the suit on and relaced his black converse. He slipped the oversized head on over his own and put the cowboy hat on top.

-_I go around a time or two,_

_Just to waste my time with you_-

He stared at himself in the mirror and wondered if Gar, Vic, and Rae were distracting Kori.

-

Gar and Raven stood with Kori as the other cheerleaders stretched in small groups talking and laughing to themselves.

"Where is the mascot? Isn't he usually here before the game starts?" Kori said, completely oblivious to the irony of her question.

Gar and Raven exchanged glances, "Uhh….."

-_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_

_Find out games you don't wanna play,_-

Kori raised an eyebrow. Why was everyone acting so weird; first Dick, then Vic, now Gar and Raven? She remembered when she tried to speak to Dick a few hours before.

-

**-Flashback**-

_Dick kept eyeing the clock during study hall; the last class he had with Kori at the end of the day. Kori noticed his frequent glances, and whispered. "Is there something you're hiding from me?"_

_She had only meant it as a joke, but Dick began stammering madly, "N-n-no! Why w-would you think s-s-something like that!"_

_Hurt filled her eyes, and he saw this, "I didn't mean anything it was just a joke…" she mumbled._

_Dick hung his head in shame, and turned away and left as the bell rang._

**-End Flashback-**

**-**

-_You are the only one who needs to know_-

She knew he was keeping something from her. She frowned wondering what it could be, hoping it wasn't anything serious.

-

Dick twirled the cane in his finger tips like a baton. "I guess I should go out there," he said to himself. He stopped twirling the cane and looked at the door. He pushed the huge doors apart and light spilled in over him, blinding him for a few seconds.

_-I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)-_

He leaned his shoulder back as he took long strides in his sagging white pants, and used his cane to bring his shoulder back up. He kept this pattern up, just like he had see the previous "Rebel" do. The crowd of overly excited seniors made a bridge for him to walk under with their arms as they chanted "Rebel, Rebel!" over and over. Dick smiled behind the oversized head and ran through there hands.

_-Don't tell anyone or you'll be just regret,_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret….-_

When he came to the end of the bridge he continued running, threw the cane down, and completed a roundoff back tuck, which made the crowd cheer even more. But as Dick was in midair the oversized head had **almost** fallen off.

"Ack! Gotta watch that." he said to himself as he picked up the cane he had thrown down, and walked over to the cheerleaders. Some cheerleaders gave cat calls as he did his Rebel walk to them and struck a pose.

"Hello, ladies!" he said making his voice sound deeper.

The cheerleaders giggled as he his arms around two of their shoulders.

_-Who has to know?- _

"Maybe if I act out of character they won't know its me." he thought.

-

Kori looked away from Gar and Raven to see the mascot running into a roundoff back tuck. Her eyes widened, "The mascot has never done _that _before." She said to Raven and Gar, who were just as shocked, if not more, than she was.

"I didn't know he could do tha-OOF!" Gar didn't finish his sentence as he was elbowed in the side by Raven. She glared at him.

Kori ignored them and stared harder at the mascot. Something seemed oddly familiar about him. As he landed the big head almost flew off, revealing a few black spikes. The mascot quickly pulled the head down and walked toward the track.

_-When we live such fragile lives, it's the best way we survive- _

Raven and Gar still stood off to the side on the track. Gar was hoping that he would get to warn Dick that Kori was getting suspicious, but with Dick currently "hitting" on two of the other cheerleaders it would be a little difficult.

"We need to warn him, Rae."

"I know, but how can we when he's flirting with the other cheerleaders?"

"Umm…just get him to meet me behind the bleachers."

"How do I-"

"Just think fast!" Gar said and ran into the crowd of teens.

Raven simply growled and looked around to see what would help her; she then spotted something that just might work…

_-I go around a time or two, just to waste my time on you-_

The two cheerleaders giggled and watched "the Rebel" show off by walking on his hands.

"Excuse me."

All three turned around to see Raven holding a camera and a pad of paper. "I need to borrow Mr. Rebel for a sec', it's for the yearbook."

The two cheerleaders looked at each other. "Sure thing!" one of them said, and they both walked off to join the stretching circle.

Dick landed and walked toward Raven. "So, how am I doing?"

"We can't really talk, people might get suspicious. But, Gar wants you to meet him underneath the bleachers."

"Alright. Thanks, Rae," Dick said and walked toward the bleachers.

"Anytime," she said and walked back to her post.

-

_-Tell me all that you've thrown away- _

Dick searched around under the dark bleachers until he found his blonde and green haired friend. He jogged up to him and made sure no one was looking as he slipped "the Rebel" head off.

"Hey, man, what's up?" Dick said panting. It was really hot under that over sized head.

"You need to try to lay low. I think Kori is starting to catch on."

"What! How?"

"She's a smart chick, I guess. But take it easy out there; you still have to play in the game after this.

"Thanks Gar." Dick said and slipped the head back on.

They high-fived and Gar smirked "Love ya dearly, not queerly, man."

"Haha! Right back at ya." Dick turned and jogged back toward the track, but not before he heard Gar yell.

"And stop flirting with all the cheerleaders!"

_-Find out games you don't wanna play._

_You are the only one that needs to know-_

Dick smiled under the head and made his way to the cheerleaders who were getting ready for a dance they had been practicing.

"Good thing I've memorized the dance from watching Kori for so long." He thought smugly to himself.

He positioned himself in the back of the three rows of five cheerleaders. He looked down at the end of the row in front of him. There was Kori, with the plastic smile she put on just for games. There was no telling what she was really thinking inside.

The music started to blast from the speakers around the stadium, removing him from his thoughts and wrapping around his ear drums.

_-I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret-_

He moved in beat with the others bringing his arms together, up, left, and right with the cheerleaders, and listened to the words of the song.

_- (Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?-_

The girls moved together, preparing to throw the flyers. Dick simply swayed to the beat and spun his cane.

_- The way she feels inside (inside)-_

Four girls at the base threw Kori into the air so she could stand on one foot in perfect formation. Dick spun around quickly and threw his cane into the air, catching it as he faced the crowd again.

_-Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)-_

Four more girls threw another flyer into the same formation as Kori. Dick completed a back flip, but not before he made sure the head was securely on. The lyrics to the song were lying heavy on his heart, but excitement and energy from the crowd urged him to continue.

_-These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)-_

One last flyer was thrown into the same formation as the other two and all stood on one leg with perfect balance. All three stretched their one good leg up by their ears. Dick cartwheeled forward and bowed.

_-And all I've tried to hide-_

All three flyers placed their lags down and twirled free from the hands of the girls at the base, only to be caught safely, all in perfect sync.

-_It's eating me apart-_

Dick stood up and moved back to his original spot along with the other cheerleaders.

_-Trace this line back-_

The girls started a clapping break down routine. Dick, lost in the music, started to break dance.

_-I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_(Dirty little secret),_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret _

_(Just another regret)- _

He spun on his head, down to his side and struck a pose. The crowd went insane!

_-I'll keep you my dirty little secret _

_(Dirty little secret)_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)-_

The music started to fade and Dick stayed in his pose. All the cheerleaders threw their pom-poms in the air; they each did a front hand-spring and caught their pom-poms as they landed.

_-My dirty little secret-_

The crowd roared! An exciting tension hung in the air, as the football teams proceeded to start the first quarter.

Dick stood up and ran with the cheerleaders and jumped around with them. One of them clumsily smacked him in the head. Making the over sized head slide off of part of his face, exposing one of his ice blue eyes. He gasped and quickly covered his face once again.

_-Dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret-_

Kori saw the slip up and was frozen at her spot. She knew that eye. It hypnotized her with its beauty every time she was in the same room with it. The now masked mascot looked directly at her, and as if in shock walked quickly to a secluded part of the track.

_-Who has to know?-_

She slowly followed the mascot. There he stood before her. She was scared; she didn't really know why, but it was quite intimidating to stand this close to _the_ Rebel.

"Who are you?" the words flowed from her mouth before she could stop them.

He hesitated made a noise that sound like a sigh.

"Why don't you find out for yourself……"

She swallowed hard and slipped her hands behind his neck to unbutton the giant head. She slid the back of the head up and toward her and watched as the once concealed black spikes and familiar blue eyes were right in front of her….

….and standing right in front of her was Dick Grayson….

_-Who has to know?-_

The over sized head fell from her hands to the pavement with a thud…

-

-

-

-( )-( )-( )-

Please don't hurt me! I know that was a terrible cliffhanger, but it seemed like a decent place to leave off. I'm SO sorry it took me so long to post this, but we had exams and then Christmas and New Years had me either franticly running everywhere or being lazy ;

So, yeah….that's my excuse…if anyone's confused about something in this chapter I would be more than happy to answer it. So…..I guess that's all I have besides-

MERRY BELATED CHRISMAHANAKWANZAKA!

And-

HAPPY NEW YEAR!


	9. Pressure

**I'm BAAACK:**

Chapter 9

-

-

-()-()-()-

_The head fell from her hands with a thud…_

Kori gasped lightly at the sight of her best friend underneath the head and whispered quietly, "Dick?"

He gave her a sheepish half grin, "Hey, Kori."

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to be the mascot?"

He swallowed hard. _'Here we go…'_

"I was embarrassed about it…"

"So?"

"………..um…"

"Dick you are my best friend! You should be able to tell me something small like this."

"Small?.! Are you kidding me? This was major for me!"

"That is not the point I wish to make. The point is you kept something from me that was big for _you_."

Dick twitched. _'Ouch, walked right into that one.'_

Dick didn't like how this argument was going. "Ya know what? Just forget it! I've got to get ready to go out on the field anyway."

He turned on his heel to leave.

"So, you are just going to blow me off after lying to me?.!" She snapped.

His shoulders slumped down and his back faced her.

"I'm sorry…" he whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

Her head lowered in shame as a pang of guilt racked her heart. She hated when he was like this.

He reached down for the oversized head and walked away from Kori and back into the school.

She sighed. She just wanted to cry. She hated feeling left out of his life. _"I bet he even told Garfield, Raven, and Victor instead of me…"_

She made her way back to the group of cheerleaders getting ready for their next cheer.

-

-

-

Dick placed the "Rebel" costume back in it's protective glass case and proceeded to put on his football gear.

He glared down at his cleats after he had them laced.

He hated Kori for being mad at him, but he hated himself for not just growing a pair and telling her…

He grabbed his helmet and walked the back to the doors to the outside. He opened to double doors and the light poured in on his lone figure, blinding him once again.

He walked toward the bench by the track and heard his teammate's cheer at his arrival.

"Grayson!"

"Yes, there's the man!"

These and other calls were heard as he made his way towards Coach Wilson.

"Not a bad job out there, Grayson." Wilson said while keeping his eyes trained on the game in front of him.

"Whatever," Dick really didn't want to deal with Wilson right now….or any other time actually.

"Bitter are we? It could be a lot worse, Grayson. **Be grateful**." Wilson told him him sternly in his eerily calm voice.

Dick gave him a grunt of acknowledgement and scanned the field.

The Rebels were down by three in the final quarter. The team had managed to hold there own and score a few points, but they were growing weary. A tangible tension hung in the air, for they were on their last string of energy. But with Dick showing up their morale was boasted greatly. With their best running back in the game now all they needed was to score one touchdown in the next four minutes and twelve seconds.

Easy? Well, it would be if the Tigers hadn't put out their best player Roy "Speedy" Harper.

Speedy was the greatest at any position on the field, and this made him very valuable to his team and a big problem for the other team.

Dick glared at his figure as Speedy looked over at him.

Speedy smirked and winked at him.

Dick snarled. He **didn't** like Speedy.

He had once tried to date Kori, but she thankfully rejected him. But that didn't make him feel any better about him.

Dick was ready to play, and do what ever it would take to win this game for his team.

Maybe he could do at least one thing right today…

-

-

-

Kori stood in her line with the other cheerleaders. She plastered her fake smile on for the crowd in front of her and chanted the cheers she had spent hours etching in to her brain.

She was upset at Dick for lying to her…

…but she couldn't help but be angry at herself for not asking about his "problem".

She finished the cheer and turned her back to the crowd and toward the game, arms behind her back. She sighed and the fake smile melted off her face.

She stared silently out on the filed as a spiky-haired figure ran toward the huddle in the center of the field, slipping his helmet on…

-

-

-

Dick fastened the strap of his helmet sloppily as he ran. He reached the huddle and was welcomed just as warmly as on the sidelines.

Everyone started talking to him at asking him questions at once and telling him how happy that they were that he was there-

"Just pass me the ball and I'll take it the rest of the way," He said almost emotionless.

"…….."

"…………"

"………………"

"Umm……."

"She caught you didn't she?"

Dick snapped his head toward the voice.

Victor stood in front of him with sweat and grime on his face from playing as quarterback nearly the entire game.

Dick hung his head slightly, "I'd rather not talk about it, Vic"

"Understood."

"?" the other players were very confused at their exchange of words.

Dick noticed this. "Let's just say, I'm a little pissed off right now."

"……….."

"……………"

"…….well alright."

The ref blew his whistle from outside their circle.

"Alright, 'Rebels' on three! **1**! **2**! **3**!"

"**REBELS!"**

"Whoo!"

"Yeyuh!"

Victor smiled at his team as they left him to get to their positions. He looked across him as Dick still stood there. He put a hand on Dick's shoulder, "Don't worry about it, kid. Just play the game."

Dick just nodded and ran to his position. Vic just shook his head sadly and soon followed him.

-

-

-

The crowd let out a large roar at the site of Dick Grayson going on the field.

Slade could hear their shouts of joy…

…but his face was deadpan, and his arms were crossed as his one good eye was focused on the very person the crowd was yelling for.

Waiting for him to buckle under the pressure….

-

-

-

-

-

I'M SO SORRY!

I have a big list of excuses to why I haven't posted this chapter sooner, but I don't think you guys really care.

But, hey, on a better note.

Who watched the Teen Titans movie?

I did, I did:

It was basically amazing.

Well, I got to go hang me brother upside down by his he's getting on my nerves.

**Buhbye :)**


End file.
